


Twinsies

by AlyssAlenko, Vampirecupcake017



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, After death, Co-Written, F/M, Fanboy, Flashback, Love, Pining, Shakarian - Freeform, Shenko - Freeform, Shepard Twins, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Slow Build, Twins, down memory lane, joker mention, sibling relationships, twinsies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirecupcake017/pseuds/Vampirecupcake017
Summary: Join Myka and Lillith Shepard as they go on a mission to save the galaxy from Saren and the reapers. These two identical twins, get into way too many shenanigans while hanging out with their buddy Joker. Romance and fun abound.





	1. Relaxing & Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shepard twins are at a hotel with their mother to relax on shore leave, when they get a call about their transfer to be Co-XOs of the Normandy. Neither of them could be more excited for what this could do to their career.
> 
> Myka-Vanguard  
> Lillith-Sentinel

It was the first time in a long while; Myka and Lillith Shepard were in the same place at the same time—the two of them normally separated, to save and confuse people. Their mother Hannah Shepard had taken a purposeful shore leave at the same time to spend time with her identical twin daughters. Physically they were the same, and though their personalities couldn’t be more different, they could pretend to be one another if they felt the need. Hannah was one of the few people who could tell them apart without needing a few moments.

Myka, who was more girly than her younger twin, had dragged her mother and sister to a hotel for a relaxing weekend—aiming to fill it to the brim with relaxation. She lay in a beach chair soaking up the sun next to the pool side, her thick, shoulder-length auburn hair draped over her shoulders framing her face. Clad in a lavender midriff, and matching pleated miniskirt, a color that made her eyes pop, she sipped her strawberry sunrise cocktail slowly. She would never admit it to anyone, but she really did love wearing girly outfits—her armor was like a second skin, but sometimes she wanted to feel like a person.

Lillith lay on the chair next to her sister. She wore a white halter top and khaki shorts, her auburn hair twisted back into a clip. Her hand shaded her lavender eyes as she read a book as her drink sat untouched on the table beside her.

“Girls, come help your mother with these bags.” Hannah called.

Myka looked over the top edge of her white sunglasses, and sighed. Normally she would jump up immediately and help her mother with whatever she wanted, but at one look at the muscular towel boys behind Hannah, Myka knew exactly what her mother really wanted. They were both twenty nine, and their mother had started playing matchmaker about three years ago. However since the two of them had saved Elysium together, it probably made everything harder; they were intimidating and famous.

Lillith looked up from her book to see where her mother was. She spotted her with a couple bags... and two attractive men behind her. Lillith rolled her eyes and got up from her beach chair. Her mother loved finding men for them to chat with. Hannah of all people should be one to understand that their Alliance work came before relationships. She sauntered her way over to help her mother. She picked up a bag and turned to leave, but the man turned as well and almost knocked her over.

Myka swung her legs over her chair, slid into her sky blue matching wedges and walked over to her mother. Lillith wasted no time knocking one man over—the klutz. All Myka had wanted was a day by the pool without her mother being a terrible busybody…she meant well, but really. They were both cute, but she wasn’t looking for a relationship. Her whole life was the Alliance Military—it gave her free reign to use her biotics, her special forces training and her N7 status. And if she was going to settle down, it had to be with someone who understood that. She loved her mother…she really did, but sometimes…

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” Lillith looked up at the one she’d knocked over and smiled politely.

“I’m fine. No harm done.”

The one who face planted on the pool deck looked at her. Lillith waited. His eyes began to widen as recognition took hold. Myka scrunched up her nose—it was only a matter of time before he figured it out so much for a low key weekend. This was why she wore the sunglasses; but she shrugged, and pulled them off as she fixed the back of her hair with her other hand looking at the other man.

“Whoa. You’re both Commander Shepard! This is awesome!” Both Lillith and the man stood up as the man rubbed the back of his neck.

Lillith smirked as Myka gave them an unfelt half smile.

“And while it was great to meet you, we’re incredibly busy, so why don’t you just go back to what you were up to before my mother thought about dragging you over here.”

“Myka!” Hannah scolded.

“Mom…” Myka trailed off. “This has got to stop. I love you…you know I do, but seriously. Settling down should be my choice…not yours; no matter when, no matter how, and no matter with whom. I’m a soldier and a biotic. That’s my life.”

Lillith stifled a laugh. She had to admit, she loved it when Myka talked down to their mother.

“I’ve got a vid call for Shepard?” A bus boy called across the deck.

She raised her head to the desk and asked, “Which one?”

Her mouth twitched, as she tried not to smile. The whole twin thing could get annoying, but at the time it was funny. The bus boy shrugged—obviously the caller had forgotten to specify and Hannah shook her head—no one knew she was here. Myka nodded and motioned for Lillith to follow her.

“Come on, it must be for one or both of us.”

Lillith shrugged and followed her sister to the desk. While the bus boy brought it up she looked back at their mother. She looked sad. She tried so hard, all she wanted was for her daughters to be happy.

Myka picked her path into the lobby foyer carefully, and made her way over the vid comm, sadly there was nothing they could do about their wardrobes. She reached up to fix her hair, and flipped the switch on the side of the monitor. A picture crackled to life. She recognized the man instantly—she’d seen more than enough of her share of vids with the Human ambassador on the Citadel to know Donnel Udina. Their mentor, Captain Anderson, had mentioned him once or twice as well. Had they done something wrong or something good?

“Ambassador Udina.” Lillith said, giving him a slight nod.

“Shepard.” He looked like he was in a hurry.

“What can I do for you?” Myka hoped he’d make it quick…this was their weekend he was interrupting.

“You’ve been transferred, Shepard. You’re co XOs of the Normandy, the most advanced warship in the fleet Alliance fleet. You’re to report there, immediately. Say your goodbyes. Oh, and don’t screw this up.” Udina nodded briskly, and ended the call, leaving them both standing there stunned.

“What a jerk.” Myka muttered.

“I thought Ambassadors were supposed to be nice.” Lillith said, nodding in agreement with her sister. “I wonder why we both got transferred.” She asked, not really expecting an answer.

“We’re a packaged deal.” Myka giggled, putting her arm around her sister’s shoulders. “After all, the whole time we were saving Elysium, I couldn’t help but think if they wanted to get to you and everyone else it’d be over my dead body.”

Myka and Lillith walked back to their mother, who was now sitting at a table with her bags, pulling out a book. Lillith began to slouch a little, as they approached their mom; she never liked saying goodbye to people.

“Sorry Mom, turns out our vacation has to be cut short.”

Hannah smiled sadly and nodded her head, taking her daughters hands. “I understand. But remember the military won’t always be your life, girls. I want you to have something to look forward to when it can’t be your life anymore; but more than that I just want you to be happy—as happy as your father made me.”

Myka smiled. “We’ll try harder to have a personal life okay?”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Myka drew an ‘X’ across her heart with her right hand. “We’ve been transferred…to the Normandy, Mom. Do you know what this could do for our career? This is so exciting!”

Hannah pulled her daughters down to her level. She wasn’t upset—she was damned proud, but there was also a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

 “Wade, played the Spanish guitar, you know.” Hannah chuckled, as she settled into her chair with a book.

Which one was Wade? The sound of the Spanish Guitar made Myka swoon and her mother found it hilarious to lord it over her eldest daughter’s head. Imagine a war hero going weak in the knees at the sound of an instrument. Myka clutched her heart in mock concern.

“Mom, no…why would you tell me that? Now I have to take him back to my room and—” She began.

Hannah playfully smacked the back of her daughter’s leg with her book. “Go pack and get dressed in something more military appropriate. We’ll finish this another time.”

“I promise; we’ll call you the minute we settle in…and who knows, maybe I’ll find a nice boy to love.”

“Myka, he’d be your subordinate and that would be classified as fraternization.” Hannah reminded her.

Myka shrugged.

“Rules can’t stand in the way of true love.” She teased.

“I love you, Myka. I love you, Lillith.”

“I love you, Mom.” Myka replied, kissing her cheek.

Lillith leaned down to hug her mom.

“I love you too.” She said.

She stood up and squared her shoulders. She was now an XO of a high class war vessel. It would be the start of a new life for her and her sister. She looked Myka in the eyes and a grin slowly crossed her face. They had to get back to their room and get dressed for their briefing on their new home.


	2. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shepard Twins instantly bonded with Joker. They all sit in the cockpit talking about damn near everything together, finding some brevity in the situation they've all been thrust into, and even though the galaxy is at stake, they find time for fun or they'd go crazy inside of an hour...

Myka shoved her sister’s shoulder playfully. She’d seen the way her sister had looked at Garrus since she’d brought him on board—it was the same way she’d looked at Kaidan. The two of them were walking a dangerous line…but Myka couldn’t get what she said to her mother before they left the spa out of her head.

“I had no idea you were into Turians! If you want…I could definitely set something up…he’s gotta know the difference between us right?”

She was only teasing, of course—if Lillith promised the same thing for her and the tech savvy biotic who was fixing something outside her quarters at this very moment—Myka would probably kill her sister in her sleep. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and grinned wickedly.

Lillith’s jaw dropped for a split second. She could not believe her sister was thinking about hooking her up with an alien, although she could…since she wanted it. Lillith gave Myka a stern look. She raised an eyebrow at her sister and shook her head.

“You know we can’t date crew members. Besides, he’s not my type. Or I’m not his…great, now you have ideas running through my head.” Then she remembered she wasn’t the only one interested in someone. “Hey, how much flirting have you done with that Alenko kid?”

“Number one, Technically, Garrus isn’t crew—at least not Alliance…maybe Turian militaries have different rules, and number two I didn’t say anything…so any ideas in that twisted head are yours…which means…” Myka smirked. “And number three…it can only be construed as harassment if it’s one sided—you never know until you try.”

She’d purposefully side-stepped the issue of ‘that Alenko kid’ seeing as he _was_ Alliance military—and besides, calling him kid wasn’t accurate; he was three years their senior. She still couldn’t get over his slip up of calling her beautiful on the Citadel—despite Ashley teasing him about it. It was sweet.

Myka looked wistfully at the door, a dozen wicked thoughts flicking across her mind.

Lillith crossed her arms over her chest. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. She knew her sister was sneaky; she could turn any argument around. Her face screwed up as she tried to think of a snide remark she could push back at her sister, but it was a failed thought process.

Lillith gave in and stood up to pace around the room. “Gah what would mom think? I have never really liked a guy before, and so of course the first guy I really like has to be an alien!”

Myka giggled. It was adorable that her sister had it bad for Garrus—if she could see this through on her behalf she would…but all she could do was push them…if it was meant to be, fine. She’d look forward to having little half-Turian nieces and nephews. She shook her head. That thought pattern had escalated quickly…they were supposed to be reviewing data to find this Dr. T’soni, and here they were acting like they were in Junior High again.

She threw a datapad at her sister. “Focus. I think Therum sounds promising.”

Captain Anderson had told them to look for the largest and oldest Prothean ruins and she was pretty sure she’d found them.

The datapad hit Lillith on the arm, bringing her out of her thoughts on the Turian.

“What?” She asked looking at her sister and stooped to pick up the datapad and started to read it. “Oh, Prothean ruins. Therum, eh?” She placed the datapad on her desk. “When do we head out?”

 “Joker, set a course for Therum…on the double mister.” She ordered, switching on the comm.

“Aye, Aye, ma’am…ETA 20 minutes.” Joker’s voice rang out around the room.

“Alenko, Tali, and Williams: you’re with me. Wrex, Vakarian you’re with 2nd XO Shepard. In twenty minutes I wanted everyone suited up and in the Mako.” Myka added, and switched off the comm, and smiled at her younger sister. “Now, I put Wrex on your team to act as a barrier. Remember we’re here on business—not pleasure.”

Myka snickered at the appalled look on her sister’s face. As the older sibling it was in her job description to tease Lillith and make her as uncomfortable as possible. She’d set the two up later…if Garrus broke her sister’s heart though, she’d break him in half.

Lillith narrowed her eyes at her sister, her mouth set in a thin line.

“You are so not helping the situation.” She said. “Besides, you know I get shy around people who I think are cute.”

Lillith placed her palm on her forehead. Sighing, she sat down on her bed.

“As long as it doesn’t turn your firing arm to jelly; I think we’re good.” Myka teased.

Lillith laughed.

“It’ll do the opposite. My arms will become so stiff I won’t be able to lower them, if I fear he sees me watching him…since you are apparently nudging into my love life, I get to nudge in yours.” She said smirking up at her sister.

Myka snorted. “What love life? I’m a _biotic_ soldier with a slight crush on a subordinate. That might be as far as it ever gets.”

In truth, she was terrified of what her sister might do…She knew Kaidan could tell them apart just like Garrus could…how she wasn’t sure; Garrus had heightened senses so that was obvious, but Kaidan was a different matter entirely. She’d always adhered to the motto, ‘if they can’t tell us apart, they don’t deserve either one of us,’ but here she was, _hoping_ Kaidan would be more than just a crush.

Lillith smiled kindly at her sister, although her eyes were full of mischief.

“Oh well. I’d best be getting down to the armory to suit up.” Lillith got up and moved to the door; she looked back at her sister. “See you in the Mako, Myka.”

Lillith walked out the door as she swore under her breath, and vaulted off her chair; she knew that look. If she didn’t get to Kaidan first something was going to happen, something that she’d be powerless to stop…Myka half-ran after her sister, and ran smack into Kaidan. Her mind went wild at the contact.

“Commander?” Kaidan asked; his voice soft.

“Lieutenant.” Myka went into full command mode, and automatically regretted it; she softened. “Walk with me?”

He smiled and nodded.

 

“What’s your opinion on the last mission?” Myka asked.

Kaidan loved the little lilt in her voice when she was talking to him. Their fraternization was completely against regulations, and he’d call it harassment if he didn’t want it…her…so damn bad. He hoped she was okay…though it didn’t look like she’d suffered any ill effects from the beacon. He shrugged, obviously to deflect any suspicions, but Myka had noticed him checking her out.

“Dr. T’soni? She seems nice enough, I mean if you like the bookish sort.”

Myka felt a pang of jealousy wash over her. “Any intentions there, Lieutenant?”

Kaidan shook his head. “None, Commander. I prefer…adventurous women.”       

She smiled flirtatiously at him; good answer. Oh, she knew this was going to be a disaster, and they’d probably have her Star of Terra for this…but she couldn’t live without it. Something about this man made her want to throw every regulation out the window and just go for it.

“We’ll talk later, Kaidan.” She giggled.

He nodded happily; she’d said his name. “I’d like that.”

Myka glanced over her shoulder one last time, and the moment he was out of her sights, she ran to find her sister.

Lillith was standing off to the left in the cockpit. It was empty except for her and Joker.

“Hey, Joker? What do you think about Turians?” She asked.

Joker scrolled through some stuff on his screen while he thought.

“I think they’re flexible in all the right ways.” Myka giggled.

Lillith jumped a bit, not noticing her sister enter behind her. Blood rushed to her face when she looked at her sister.

“Uh…what makes you say that?” She said, diverting her eyes.

Myka grinned evilly. “First-hand knowledge; Garrus and I were just having this nice chat about the last mission in the cargo hold, and one thing led to another...I’m sorry.”

Lillith stared at her sister, her mouth slightly open. She breathed in and straightened up. “Well I’m glad to see you and Garrus are getting along.”

Myka winked. “I like to know my crew.”

She was kidding of course; she would never do that to her sister and Lillith knew it…she hoped. Besides, she had her heart set on a certain biotic; hers and Garrus’s conversations were pretty boring, anyways. She walked over and sat in the co-pilot seat, remembering that Kaidan had sat there once, she ran her hand over the console, thoughtfully.

“Joker, the woman asked you a question; close your porn and answer her.”

“I personally think he has a giant pole up his ass.” Joker responded.

Lillith snickered at the pilot’s remark. She knew she shouldn’t laugh since it was about her crush, but it was funny. She still didn't know what to do. Myka seemed to be getting to know Garrus more than herself. She needed to boost her confidence.

“He may be a bit stiff but it’s his background right? I mean Turians are like ALL military. I bet he’s not as bad as he seems.” Lillith pondered.

She leaned up against the door frame and stared into space.

“Well let’s have Joker look it up; He is on the extranet after all and not doing anything important.” Myka laughed. “I mean I’d like to know my little sister isn’t doing as bad a thing as I just did with Kaidan…”

She should not have paused where she did. Joker looked at her, eyebrows raised, and she put her head in her hands…Why had she brought that up? Joker may have been close with the two of them, but he didn’t need to know what they did behind closed doors…she was just making it worse.

“It’s very important…it’s research.” Joker tried, and though he glossed past the slip up, Myka knew she hadn’t heard the last of it.

She rolled her eyes. “Please; is that what you’re calling that? I’ve been around the galaxy once or twice, Joker. I wasn’t born yesterday.”

Lillith put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Had _Myka_ just accidentally admitted something in front of Joker? She pushed off the door and came over to Joker’s chair, leaning on an elbow near his head.

“Well if you are doing a search on Turians, I guess I could stay.” She said.

“Why would I do a search for Turians?” Joker asked, looking between the two twins.

Myka put her hand on his shoulder and dug her fingernails into it. He’d do it because she said so—and she was his commanding officer as well as his friend. This was for Lillith after all. He winced and looked up at her, with a grimace, probably a permanent feature for now.

“Because I’ll give you a gold medal, and you won’t even have to shave or sit and listen to politicians give speeches for hours.” Myka laughed.

“Fine, but you owe me an inappropriate amount of junk food.”

“Deal. Yup, their culture is militaristic—that must suck; no choice but to join the military? It also explains why every species sees them as imperialistic or rigid.” Myka read over Joker’s shoulder.

Lillith read as the information passed before her eyes on Joker’s screen.

“Why don’t they like humans?” She asked more to herself. “You know, to uh...make sure we don’t offend the councilor.” She clarified, not wanting anyone to know her true intentions.

The information wasn’t really helping her boost her confidence in to actually starting a conversation with the Turian soldier they had aboard. Myka shook her head. This wasn’t helping at all, and now she owed Joker a lot of junk food. It wasn’t not like she didn’t have the credits for it; she’d just hoped something helpful would pop up. Maybe it was best to approach this predicament from another angle entirely.

“Why not ask about C-Sec? He worked there for a while.” She was only trying to be helpful. “Oh, guess what?!?”

“What?” Lillith asked.

“He likes me!” Myka squealed. “I know it’s bad, but Alenko likes me!”

She couldn’t hold it in any longer--she needed to tell someone before she burst with excitement. Lillith looked over at her sister with a smirk on her face, as Myka twirled her long silky auburn hair around her fingers. Sometimes she just wanted to be told she was pretty.

“So he finally came clean did he? You know you shouldn’t fraternize with the crew, right?” She chuckled.

Myka bit her lip as she shook her head. He hadn’t said it in so many words, but she’d picked up the signals he was giving out loud and clear. She had said it was bad right? But that didn’t make it any less exciting. Joker rolled his eyes.

“Go away.” He ordered.

“Aw, come on Joker! Let us have a girl party in the cockpit. Besides, if we give you updates on our private lives, face to face, you don’t have to spy on us.” Lillith said. She reached out and tapped the brim on Joker’s hat down.

“We know you spy on everyone by tapping into the security camera feeds. Plus, if you ever get a girlfriend, you can blackmail us with this, so we don’t make fun of you.” Myka agreed.

“What do you mean, if? I’ll have you know, I’m dashing.” He retorted.

“You know what would make you more dashing? A scar, chicks dig ‘em. Oh wait, you can’t go out in the field and get one.” Lillith looked up at her sister. “Looks like Prince charming here will have to settle for the crew women.”

“Or the extranet.” Myka snorted with laughter. “I mean, since I like to know my crew and if my heart wasn’t set, maybe he and I could have had something special...but I like my men clean shaven...maybe with a little stubble.”

They were horrible people, but Joker was laughing. He knew they were just teasing him, even if it was in poor taste. It was always best to learn to laugh at yourself, before others learned to laugh at you first.

“You know we love you right? You’re our homeboy.” Myka slapped her forehead; had she really just said homeboy?

Lillith laughed heartily. She could not believe her sister had just said homeboy.

“Does that mean we can call him Homie-J?” She asked, knowing it would not happen.

Myka covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide the giggles. “That would be completely unprofessional, and even though I wish we could, I’m pretty sure no one would take us seriously after that.”

“Yeah, yeah; let’s all make fun of the guy with the creaky legs.” Joker grinned.

“It just wouldn’t be the Normandy without you, Joker.” Lillith said.

She checked her omni-tool for the time.

“Dang, I guess I better get something to eat. Didn’t know it was this late.” She looked at Myka in the co-pilot chair. “Did you eat yet?” She asked, getting ready to head to the mess hall.

Myka shook her head. “I was too busy flirting with Alenko...I could most definitely eat. Want to join us Joker? Can you keep up?”

Going to the mess might not have been her best idea, seeing as the table was right across from where Kaidan liked to fix things...was anything over there really broken or was he just tinkering? She was definitely looking forward to the distraction, anyways no matter what he might be doing. She stood up and handed Joker his crutches.


	3. Magic Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myka has a serious crush on a certain biotic, and being a little more outgoing than her sister, she'll probably be able to take it farther than her sister's crush on Garrus. They've finally made it to Feros, whatever Saren wants there they want to stop him from getting it.

Lillith led the way down the stairs with Joker and Myka following her. She was in a good mood from all the joking in the cockpit. She walked around the corner into the Mess hall and found Kaidan tinkering around in his usual spot and she also spotted a Turian, sitting at the table, with a plate of dextro-amino slop in front of him.

“Garrus, you actually eat that stuff?” Myka asked, as she plopped down into the chair across from him.

Hell, she wasn’t the biggest fan of military rations either, but it seemed like Turians and Quarians had it far worse. Kaidan glanced over at them as they sat down and Myka winked at him when no one was looking, making him smile a little. Myka had been obnoxiously loud in order to attract his attention, even if it was only for a moment. He looked so good in that uniform…

“It beats nutrient paste any day. Besides, it’s really good. Don’t knock it until you try it.”

Myka scrunched up her nose. “I’m good, thanks.”

Lillith walked over to the kitchen area. She caught Kaidan’s eye when she walked past, and nodded to him. She crouched down and looked through the cabinets.

“What do you want?” She called over her shoulder in the general direction of the table.

She meant for the question to be aimed at Myka, but Joker replied instead.

“May I have a nice lean steak, cooked through; a side of mashed potatoes and you can leave off the greens.” He said making himself comfortable in his chair.

Lillith rolled her eyes. “Hardy har.” She said as she stood up, stretching out her back.

She crossed her arms over her chest and popped her hip, looking at Joker. “What would you like...Commander?” She emphasized the title, getting Myka’s attention.

“I hate him…he said mashed potatoes.” Myka pouted. “Joker you need to eat your greens—with all the sitting you do, it’s a wonder you’re not fat yet. I’ll just have some soup and an orange.”

Like she was going to eat something fattening and possibly look ugly doing it while Kaidan was over there, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye occasionally. ‘Cute food’ was all she was after at the moment. Joker laughed and leaned his chair back on two legs, hands clasped behind his head.

“My meat eats my greens.” He retorted.

“You are such a man.” Myka teased.

Lillith laughed. She loved listening to her sister banter with others. “Okay soup it is. We have tomato, chicken noodle, taco, and ‘Manly Meat’ for Joker.”

She looked over at the table and smirked at Joker. She glanced at Garrus who was eating quietly. It must suck not being able to eat food from your own planet, she thought. Lillith looked over at Kaidan working.

“Have you had anything to eat yet, Alenko?” She asked.

“No, I don’t believe I have, Commander.” Kaidan replied.

“Then join us. There’s an empty seat right next to me, calling out your name; listen closely and you’ll hear it.” Myka lowered her voice to a whisper and spoke out of the corner of her mouth, like she was the chair. “Alenko, sit here. Sit here, Alenko.”

Garrus, Joker, and Kaidan chuckled at her joke, as Kaidan pulled the chair out from the table and sat in it, his arm brushing Myka’s. They both blushed for a second, but it dissipated before anyone noticed. Myka felt bad that they hadn’t invited Wrex, Tali, Ashley, and Liara to lunch but Garrus and Kaidan were unexpected guests. Lillith chuckled from the kitchen.

“You know, we never decided on a soup.” She said.

Looking at the table of people she quirked an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

Myka grinned, and hit her fists on the table twice and then clapped, in a familiar tune. “We want, we want, taco.”

Normally she didn’t sing in front of others, but this was an exception. It’s not like she was bad; in fact she was actually really good, but it wasn’t something she did since she enlisted. High school choir was a long time ago. Kaidan and Joker joined in though, the tune infectious.

Lillith rolled her eyes. Myka was always getting the crew riled up. She started making the soup, bustling around the kitchen. As the soup was heating she got the oranges out and she put them in a bowl and placed it on the table in front of the others.

“Have at ‘em.” She chuckled and stood behind her chair.

She noticed Garrus glance at the oranges and raise a brow plate. Lillith was slowly working up her nerve to talk, and now a chance presented itself.

“Have you seen oranges before, Vakarian?” She asked looking at him.

“No, Commander, I haven’t.” He watched, curiously, as Myka was peeling her orange.

“They’re this quaint little Earth food…can you have them? I’m not sure they’re meant for dextro-amino beings, but I can give you a slice if you want...” Myka trailed off and stared at her fingernails.

She’d chipped her polish…it was clear so no one knew she wore it, but she wasn’t sure when she’d done it…that could be problematic. She glanced around, and noticed it on the table, and quickly brushed it off…what could that have done to Garrus? Lillith would never forgive her if Garrus was poisoned because of her carelessness.

Joker grunted.

“Guys don’t have fingernails. Start it for me.” He handed it to Myka, who rolled her eyes as she took it.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try a little.” Garrus said.

Myka gave Joker his orange back and handed Garrus a slice from her own. He held it delicately in his three fingered hand.

“It’s so...small.” He said, looking at it.

“Make sure to chew and not just swallow.” Lillith told him.

Myka snickered…she’d been spending way too much time with Joker, because that wasn’t supposed to be funny. Garrus tossed the slice into his mouth and chewed. Everyone chuckled as they saw the surprise on the Turian’s face. Garrus swallowed and pondered the fruit.

“Well, that was interesting.” He said with a click of his mandibles.

Lillith smiled and watched Garrus’s face. How does he move the plates on his face? She wondered. The smell of the soup brought her out of her thoughts and she went back into the kitchen and started to dish out lunch.

Myka couldn’t think straight with Kaidan so close to her…she’d even let her sister make her lunch because she was too busy being a little flirt. She couldn’t remember the last time she hadn’t helped her sister in the kitchen. They used to spend hours together making cookies, and throwing flour and powdered sugar.

“Thanks, Lils. I’m sorry I didn’t help…my mind…was…elsewhere.”

Lost in inappropriate thoughts, that’s where.

Lillith brought bowls over and placed them in front of Myka and Kaidan.

“This just means you owe me dessert tonight.” She said, nudging her sister’s arm.

She went back to get Joker’s and her soup, and after she handed Joker his bowl, she sat down next to Myka on her other side.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever served on a ship where the Commanding officer cooked.” Kaidan said in between mouthfuls.

Lillith smirked and looked at Kaidan.

“Well, Myka and I are two of a kind.” She said, elbowing her sister while her spoon was empty.

“My chocolate hazelnut cake is to die for.” Myka giggled. “I’ll make it for you some time.”

Luckily, her sister knew how she felt about wasting food, and had waited until her spoon was empty, before nudging her in ribs with her elbow…she knew her sister was just trying to help as well as get her back for all the teasing about Garrus. If Lillith wanted a big bird-lizard, more power to her. Myka’s spoon clattered on the table…had she just promised to make Kaidan a cake?

“I’ll make some for everyone sometime.” She corrected.

Joker snickered.

“I thought I smelled something.” A deep voice said from behind them.

“Wrex.” Myka acknowledged.

Myka looked up and beamed at the Krogan, still clad in armor. He grinned and wandered into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl, and heading back to the table. He shoved Joker a little as he sat down, but it was accidental…he probably shouldn’t have been wearing his armor…

“Move over, Crutches.” He muttered to Joker.

Lillith stifled her laugh as Joker rolled his eyes and skooched over. They all ate their soup quietly; until Garrus pushed his chair back and stood up. Lillith looked up from her bowl, a sad look on her face.

“Are you leaving, Vakarian?” She asked.

Garrus made eye contact with her and she swallowed. There was a hint of red coloring her cheeks.

“I mean you must have some calibrations to get done. But you are welcome to stay—” Lillith looked around for a reason… “Welcome to stay and chat with us once we are done eating.” She finished.

She wanted to avert her eyes but that would look suspicious from a commanding officer.

“Lils, weren’t you just saying that you wanted to see how he upgrades the Mako? I’ll clean up, why don’t you two go ahead?” Myka interjected.

She knew she was nudging into places she shouldn’t but, as the take charge girl she was, she couldn’t let an opportunity like this pass by. Joker knew exactly what was happening and shook his head—purposefully avoiding Myka’s death glares.

“I’ll help.” Kaidan suggested, looking sidelong at Myka.

She smiled at him, and then looked back at her sister. “You cooked, the dishes are my responsibility. It’s only fair.”

Lillith knew her sister was helping her, but could she pull it off?

She mentally slapped herself, of course she could. She _did_ want to know more about the Mako. So her crush just so happened to work on it every day. Garrus cleaned up his dishes and came back to the table.

“I do have some work to do on the Mako, if you want to join me, Commander; you’re more than welcome to.” He said.

Lillith looked up at him and he cocked a brow plate. She glanced at her sister who was grinning. She could see in her eyes she was shooing her away. She nodded and got up from the table.

“Thanks for cleaning up, Myka.” She said, as she walked over to Garrus.

“You two crazy kids have fun...but don’t mess with my thrusters...If I drive us over a cliff again; I’d like to make sure no one dies.” Myka laughed, however she was fully serious and everyone knew it.

“Wrex, Alenko, Joker.” Lillith said, nodding to excuse herself. She looked to Garrus, who was looking at her. “After you, Vakarian.” She said and she followed him out of the mess hall.

“Finally.” Myka sighed, and slumped into her chair.

 

“Kaidan, are you all right?” Myka asked, loving the feel of his name on her tongue.

He shook his head, sadly.

She only used his first name when they were absolutely alone, but ever since they’d gotten back from saving Chairman Burns from those other L2s, he hadn’t said much. She wanted to hug him—though she understood why he’d retreated behind a wall of silence. He could have easily been one of those desperate biotics—his own L2 implant only causing him migraines.

As an L3, she couldn’t even begin to imagine his struggle—but she wanted to try. She didn’t want him to have to go through this alone—she was here for him.

It was the sound of his name from Myka that drew his attention. She hadn’t been using it much, because they were almost always around some random crew member, or something. He looked up wearily, as she sat down next to him on the floor and the smell of coconut and blood oranges swam around him.

“I just keep thinking; I could’ve been one of those desperate biotics, Shepard. What if I’m one biotic push from a mental breakdown?” He asked.

Myka knew she shouldn’t but she reached over and took his hand in hers. “I promise: I won’t let that happen to you.”

Kaidan smiled and looked down at their interlocking fingers. Her hand was so soft and fit perfectly in his, and he didn’t want to let go. Kaidan gave her hand a gentle squeeze—it was reassuring to have her with him one hundred percent.

“I’m still surprised you talked them down without violence.” He admitted, looking into her eyes.

“You helped. If you hadn’t convinced them I could be trusted, they probably would’ve killed Burns, and opened fire.”

She blushed when she realized they were still holding hands, and someone cleared their throat.

“Lils, I’m busy. Unless, we’re on Feros, I don’t want to hear it.” Myka muttered through gritted teeth, never tearing her gaze from Kaidan’s to look at her sister.

Lillith crossed her arms and looked at her sister, raising an eyebrow. She was having a hard time holding back her smile, but she had to look professional. Lillith actually loved catching cute moments between Myka and Kaidan. They were so adorable, but she couldn’t say that in front of the Lieutenant.

“Commander, we have arrived at Feros. I’ve already picked my team, so we are waiting on you now.”

Lillith was just a big Killjoy.

Myka sighed, dropped Kaidan’s hand reluctantly, and stood up slowly. “Suit up, Alenko. We’re going hunting. Oh and tell Wrex and Tali to suit up as well on your way to the airlock.”

It probably wasn’t the best terminology, but Saren had wanted what was on Feros, and they needed to know what it was. She motioned for Lillith to follow her into the XO quarters so she could suit up as well, and meet their crew by the bridge. They just had to be at Feros already didn’t they? This was Joker’s fault—if he wasn’t such a great pilot, maybe they could’ve had more time.

“You couldn’t call me on the comm?” Myka teased, strapping her guns to her back and hip.

Lillith grinned; teasing her sister was hard, so she took every chance she got.

“I was in the neighborhood and thought I might stop by for a chat.” She said clipping her assault rifle to her shoulder. “You know, if you weren’t his XO, you might actually make a cute couple.”

Lillith smirked and headed for the door, all suited up and ready for the mission.

Myka reached behind her and grabbed a pillow, throwing it at her sister, but narrowly missing; it smacked the wall by the door as Lillith walked out. If she hadn’t been his XO, they never would’ve even met. It wasn’t a pleasant thought, and she tried her best to trample it, as she grabbed her helmet and pulled it on.

“How did your mini-date go?” Myka planned to turn this around.

Revenge was sweet.

Lillith stopped walking and waited for Myka to join her. She took in a deep breath and looked at her sister from the corner of her eye; Myka was smirking at her. Lillith squealed a little, bouncing on the balls of her feet—she had to get her excitement out before they went on the mission.

“Gah! He is so awesome...and awkward...and...AHH!” She couldn’t contain her glee. “I asked questions about the Mako like a good Commander, asked about upgrades and stuff we could purchase, but we have all of them so no need."

Lillith stretched and locked her hands behind her head, looking at the ceiling as they walked.

“We started chatting a bit, I asked him about C-sec. He asked me about my early Alliance career. Then he said some funny stuff and I laughed and told him funny stuff in return. I think we were flirting? Anyway, I think we hit it off nicely.” Lillith continued as she tilted her head to look at her sister, a sheepish grin on her face.

“See? I only meddle for good reasons, but remember what I told your high school boyfriend? The same is true here; if he breaks your heart, I will break him in half. Such is my duty as the older twin.” Myka laughed.

She quickly checked to make sure her helmet radio was off—that was the last thing they needed anyone to hear. She sighed with relief, and looked over at her sister as they walked up the stairs to the CIC. At least they’d had fun. Myka stopped suddenly, her right hand on her heart, and her left outstretched towards the wall.

“You didn’t mess with the thrusters, right? I know we’re not taking the Mako right now, but I need to know these things.” She asked.

Lillith laughed evilly.

“I messed with the thrusters just for you!” She brought her hands down and playfully slapped Myka on the back, laughing as she did so. “Jeez, do you take me for stupid? If I messed with the thrusters, I know I’d be dead next time we take it out for a spin.”

Myka shrugged, nonchalantly. It wouldn’t just be Lillith either, it would likely be everyone, and then who would stop Saren? The only leads they had were her visions, and the Geth activity on Feros and Noveria. She had to admit though, the dangerous rides were the best—launching off cliffs, fighting thresher maws, and driving up 80 degree inclines—they made her feel more alive.

“You and me both.” She admitted.

Lillith took a couple steps forward and turned around, putting her hands on her hips. “Even if he leaves me stranded, you dare break a bone in that beautiful man’s body...”

She trailed off, puzzled; had she really called Garrus beautiful? Well, he was a _fine_ specimen of a man. She smirked at her own thoughts, forgetting Myka for a minute. Myka’s jaw dropped—she hadn’t been expecting her sister to call Garrus _beautiful_ , but it was like her promising to make Kaidan a cake. Sometimes the two of them said things they didn’t even know their brains were thinking.

“You’ll what? Kill me?” Myka teased, knowing her sister would never take her on. “That would be regrettable—seeing as I’m the one with the visions…not how I wanted to end up with my arms around Kaidan Alenko, that’s for damned certain.”

“So you’ve done more than just hold hands without me knowing!” She gasped and placed a hand over her mouth, feigning shock.

She raised an eyebrow and half smiled at her sister, winking. Oh, they were going to have so much fun bantering about crushes. Myka rolled her eyes and smacked the back of her sister’s helmet, as they crossed the deck past the galaxy map. She nodded at Pressly, briefly. While they were away, he had command, and shook her head at her sister after he saluted them.

“You were there. How do you think I got all this death and destruction in my head? I certainly didn’t put it there on purpose! I had to save him.” Myka recalled.

Lillith sighed, dramatically.

“Way to be a Debby Downer.” She said, frowning.

It all came back down to Saren and the Reapers. She knew they had more important things to do then fawn over hot guys. They walked up the airlock and nodded to their away teams: Liara, Ashley and Garrus, on hers and Kaidan, Tali, and Wrex on Myka’s. The six of them nodded at the two of them in acknowledgement.

“Joker, open the lock.” Lillith called into the cockpit. “Let’s get this over with.”


	4. 'The Normandy'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off just after Feros (inspired by 'the Normandy' Crepe we buy every year at comic con and we decided why not make Joker make one...) and moving onto Garrus's loyalty mission in the first game with a little extra downtime afterwards. :)

Myka and Lillith were both in the mess after Feros—the two ravenous after seeing the Thorian…it had disgusted and unnerved them, and so they two of them had made crepes with Joker—actually they forced Joker to make them…the two of them were whizzes in the kitchen, but crepes were one thing they couldn’t ever get right. Surprisingly, the ornery bastard flying the ship was an amazing crepe maker.

They were currently sharing a large crepe filled with caramel sauce, apples, and almonds, and topped in whipped cream and powdered sugar. The two of them were looking forward to digging into it, but Lillith wanted to cut it up into pieces first, and so Myka waited.

“Commander, might I have a moment?” Kaidan asked, coming around the corner.

Myka smiled, and nodded pushing her chair back from the table and got up to walk past the sleeper pods to lounge against the wall with Kaidan and debrief about the last mission, making her smile seductively up at him from under half-lidded lashes; his heart flip-flopped and she took a step closer. He could smell the coconut in her hair.

“I’m glad there aren’t many aliens like the Thorian…I don’t think my stomach could take it.” Kaidan chuckled.

Myka nodded. “It was definitely unique—though I’m honestly glad it’s gone.”

“That was a hell of a deal you worked out with Jeong, though. If I ever get a speeding ticket, I want you to be my advocate.”

Myka shrugged.

“Are you planning on getting a speeding ticket?” Myka’s tone had segued into a more sultry tone—she needed to stop flirting shamelessly with him before they went too far. “You just need to know how to speak corporate…show them how getting what you want gets them what they want. However I should go…We’ll talk later Kaidan.”

“I’d like that.” He grinned, and she rested her hand on his forearm before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“So Garrus…is it true that all Turians have reach and flexibility?” Myka giggled flirtatiously.

Garrus flexed his mandibles in confusion as Lillith’s face went blank, imagining all the possibilities and things that statement implied, as Kaidan looked scandalized from over Lillith’s shoulder. Had she or had she not _just_ kissed him? Sure it was on the cheek, but he made a gesture with his hands between the two of them.

“ _But I thought we_ —” He mouthed.

Myka’s jaw dropped and she nodded as she wiggled her eyebrows, and kissed the air in front of her. He was delicious and Myka had half a mind to drag him into their room and have her way with him. Screw the regs…literally. But it was Lillith’s room too, and keeping her out would be unfair if she didn’t have Turian arms to jump into.

“ _Oh we are_.” She mouthed back and pointed in between the two of them, and then in between Garrus and Lillith.

Kaidan’s eyebrows shot up his forehead.

Myka took her fork and speared a piece of the crepe, making Lillith narrow her eyes. “Really? I do all the work and you get the first bite?”

“Yes. The Normandy was taunting me, and you’re finished cutting it, so I’m going to eat it.” Myka said.

Garrus and Kaidan both snorted.

“The Normandy?” Garrus asked.

“That’s what we call it…I’m not particularly sure on the details of ‘the why’ we call it that but oh well. Say what you will about Joker, but the boy knows how to make crepes.” Lillith nodded.

“I don’t see how you two can eat after that last mission.” Kaidan said sitting in the chair next to Myka, as Garrus sat down next to Lillith. “The Thorian was disgusting.”

Myka shrugged, tipping her chair back on two legs, and resting her hands behind her head. While everyone else had seemingly lost their appetites, the two had gained theirs with gusto. No one could figure out how. They were on their way to deal with something personal for Garrus, and had a rare moment of downtime, and they’d chosen to spend it eating.

 

“Hey, Garrus...I defend my choice. You don’t hate me right?” Myka asked leaning against the Mako.

“No, Commander…I’m just thinking. About Dr. Saleon—about why I wanted him dead. I realized it wasn’t because of what he did…not really. It was because he got away from me.” Garrus admitted.

They’d found him all right, just like Garrus asked, but when Myka had said she’d bring him in to answer for his crimes instead of killing him out right Garrus had gotten huffy. She wanted to know exactly what he’d been doing since he left Citadel space, but Garrus was pushing for torture and death. In the end he’d died anyways, Myka had shot him in the back of the head when he tried to run away from justice—proving his guilt.

“I’m glad I could help you see reason…but here’s my sister, coming for another lesson.” She reached up, and pulled Garrus down to her level. “Don’t hurt her, okay?”

Lillith saw Myka tell Garrus something in his ear. She raised an eyebrow and approached her two comrades. What was her sister saying to him? Not to mention how unprofessional it looked to have a commanding officer whisper something in your ear in plain view of everyone…if she didn’t know any better, she’d swear her sister was whispering sweet nothings to him.

“Hey Myka, sup Garrus.” She said, tilting her head upwards as a greeting. “What are you two talking about?”

“Just me joining you to tinker with the Mako today; I’m thinking about cutting the brake line. What do you think?” Myka joked.

Maybe she would join the two of them…not to cut the brake line of course, that would be signing a death warrant, for Kaidan too—something she was not willing to do, but maybe she could help. It was obvious Garrus was attracted to Lillith, but both of them were too awkward to ever say anything about it.

Lillith smiled at her sister.

“Want to learn about your beloved thrusters today?” She said, moving her arms back, giving her pelvis a small thrust. “UNF.”

Lillith grunted for emphasis. She glanced at Garrus. The Turian had his arms crossed and his brow plates raised. Lillith burst out laughing at his reaction. Myka couldn’t contain her giggles, and collapsed against the tires of the Mako for support. She duly noted how Garrus didn’t seem as amused. But at twenty nine, the two of them were still very immature. Something he’d just have to get used to.

“Oh, I’d go elsewhere for that.” Myka winked.

She’d meant it as a joke—but something about it rang true.

Lillith chuckled. She knew her sister was being funny, but there was something there; she started to ponder her words. “Would you ever do it in the Mako?”

Well that was definitely random, and Lillith wasn’t even sure where the question had come from…but she was in a silly mood and knew her sister would not help the matter, so might as well get it out of her system.

Myka’s jaw dropped, but even with her surprise, she managed to keep her tone light. “Number one—you are my younger sister, and we’re not having this conversation right now…if ever. Number two—absolutely. Number three—can we stop talking about my inappropriate attentions towards a subordinate? I know I’m not the most subtle about it either—I bet even Garrus here knows about it. Why don’t I just get on the intercom and announce to the whole, crew—confirm their suspicions?”

Garrus coughed uncomfortably and shifted from foot to foot; how had she managed to bring him into it? When had this become about her? She was here to bring her sister and Garrus closer, not talk about her love life. While she didn’t mind talking about Kaidan…she was not going to talk about that aspect of her love life, even though nothing had happened yet. If it did, she would tell her sister without going into details…some secrets were hers to keep.

“So Garrus, if I wanted to recalibrate the thrusters to help the Mako fly, would I need more than a .39 variance output?” Myka asked, turning to the Turian after sticking out her tongue at her sister; she did know stuff.

Garrus chuckled. “Yes. The Mako isn’t built to fly, Myka.”

Lillith laughed and the three of them started to tinker, but after only five minutes, Myka stopped and stretched; being a buffer was hard work, but Lillith and Garrus had slipped into an easier rhythm, seeing as they weren’t alone on some kind of mini date...apparently playing with matches could get someone burned. It was too crowded having three of them working on the Mako, and she motioned over to Wrex across the cargo hold, standing on tiptoe and whispering something to him. He grinned, and shuffled away, going to set up what she asked.

“So, I think we should mix it up a little. Lillith took up the sniper rifle, and I bet she’s dying to test her skills against you, Gar. As you can see, Wrex is setting up a bunch of targets at the far end of the hold. Let’s see who the better shot is—the Krogan, the Turian, the older twin, or the younger one. Wrex, be a dear, and toss me your shotgun and Alenko’s pistol. My locker’s all the way upstairs and I’m already here.”

Wrex grunted, and tossed Garrus’ sniper rifle at Myka, who caught it one handed and gave it to her sister, before taking Alenko’s pistol from Wrex as he came over with his shotgun to join the fun.

“Lils, if you want to start us off. Most points wins.”

Lillith took the sniper rifle from her sister. “Well this doesn’t seem fair since I’m only a beginner, but you know I like a good challenge.” She looked over at Garrus. “What do you say Garrus?”

The Turian wiped his hands on a rag and put his gloves back on. “Sounds fun.” He said, his voice making a low rumbling sound.

Lillith held the sniper rifle up to her eye, and took aim at a bottle down the way. She squinted, lining up the shot, and with a deep breath pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed out of the gun, nicking the bottle, but not enough to shatter it. Myka and Wrex high-fived, as Lillith shrugged and handed the sniper to Garrus. He took aim as well, but just as he pulled the trigger, Myka slapped him on the back behind Lillith’s gaze, making him miss the bottle entirely and hit the wall.

“Wow the rookie, is already better than you.” She teased.

“Put your money where your mouth is.” Garrus retorted.

Myka smiled and nodded. “All right, twenty five credits say I can make this shot with my eyes closed. Wrex if you would make sure there’s no funny business.”

Even as the words were out of her mouth, Myka closed her eyes, turned her back on the bottles and held the pistol up behind her back quickly, pointing it where she assumed it would be level with her bottle. Garrus wasn’t even going to try to mess her up; he really wanted to see if she could hit it like that without even stopping to aim. She took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger, feeling the slight recoil tingle up her arm as the cryo round whizzed out of the gun and across the hold, smacking the bottle dead center and destroying it, with a loud shatter. Myka smiled, and opened her eyes, turning back around to three completely astonished faces.

“What the Hell, Shepard?” Wrex boomed. “That was an amazing shot—why are we even playing this with you?”

 

 

The Mako ride was thoroughly uneventful, Myka noticed as they drove along the flat ground towards the science base taken over by biotic terrorists. Sighing, she pressed on the gas pedal more—if she couldn’t do anything fun; she’d at least get there fast. Kaidan was seated next to her, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Garrus and Lillith were seated behind her; she’d wanted as small a team as possible since the scientists’ brains were addled by a psychotropic drug the terrorists had released, and would wander into the middle of the fight, Hackett had told her.

And then she felt it; a low rumble underground directly underneath the Mako. She swore under her breath and flattened the gas pedal against the floor, and slammed the wheel hard to the right, turning the vehicle in a 180 degree turn in about two seconds. She knew what was happening even before the large pink, brown, and blue wormlike creature emerged from the ground, rising up in front of them and towering over them.

A Thresher Maw.

Lillith let out a blood curdling scream, just like she always did, but this time Myka had an evil idea—one she’d never been able to use before now, and she sure as Hell wasn’t going to waste the opportunity—though she was pretty sure Lillith would be mad for a good long while. She smacked the thruster button, narrowly avoiding the acid spittle from the thresher maw’s mouth. Lillith kept screaming.

“Myka, please! We don’t have to fight them every time! Just drive they’ll lose interest!” She pleaded.

“Oh come one, Lils. We can take it.” Myka said, slamming the gearstick into reverse, and backing up as the maw leaned forward with its pointy claw tentacles on the side of its mouth, trying to spear them. “Kaidan, your job is to man the rapid fire turret.”

Oops. She’d called him Kaidan out loud with other people around.

“Aye, Aye… _Commander_.” He stressed, but he smiled at her.

“What would you like me to do, Commander? I could man the big gun—” Garrus began.

Myka cut him off, launching up with the thrusters again. “Garrus, you have the most important job of all.”

“And that is?”

“Making Lillith shut the hell up.” Myka growled, clenching her teeth as her sister cried out curse word after curse word, and gripped her seatbelt for dear life.

“How do you propose I do that exactly?” Garrus asked.

Myka waved her hand, never looking back and taking her eyes off the thresher maw. “I don’t know; kiss her or something.”

The Mako went deathly quiet inside, and all anyone could hear was the hiss of acid spit, the rapid fire turret and the thrusters…as well as the wail of the tires whenever Myka floored the gas pedal to escape being speared. Without the noise though, Myka could finally concentrate and shot off the big gun three times. It was weakening, and it shouldn’t be much longer before they killed it. Oh but, Lillith was going to kill her…

 “I’m okay.” Lillith suddenly muttered. “Really, I’m fine…”

Myka wondered if Garrus had actually tried anything—but knowing the two of them as well as she did, it was highly doubtful. The maw went down, collapsing onto the ground, nearly smacking their tire and sending them careening out of control. Kaidan reclaimed his seat and leaned over to her, his breath hot on her ear.

“How awkward…”

“Hey, since she’ll probably kill me, I think I should drag you into a dark corner and have my way with you…just so that I can say I did everything before I died.” Myka whispered back, giggling.

Kaidan turned bright red. “I don’t think that’s a very appropriate comment…Myka.”

“Maybe not…let’s take a rain check though.”

Myka shrugged nonchalantly finally looking over her shoulder at Garrus and Lillith…who had moved far away from each other. It wasn’t like she didn’t know both of them wanted it, they were just so awkward around each other. While not subtle in the slightest she was totally fine with how things turned out, however she had a feeling that no one was going to talk anymore and so she began to hum, before breaking the silence with words.

“Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.” She glanced at Kaidan…he was watching her and she shot him a furtive smile. “In other words, hold my hand…in other words, baby, kiss me…”

The song had been stuck in her head the whole drive, and since no one was talking, she’d decided it’d be okay to belt out a few lines…she hadn’t realized before how appropriate the song was, and she somehow made Kaidan turn another shade of red. It was adorable, and she didn’t want him to hesitate anymore—she wanted him, biotics and all. She sang it for the rest of the drive…


	5. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasing Saren has ended them up almost at their destination--Ilos. and with the end drawing near, everyone is looking for ways to alleviate their stress, Myka and her visions most of all...

“So…Kaidan and I almost kissed.”

Myka plopped down into the chair in front of the computer terminal in their quarters, after they’d fled the Citadel. Lillith’s jaw dropped. It had been ridiculously stressful the past few hours, but when the hell had this had time to happen—they’d been together nearly every second of everyday, except for when the Normandy had been grounded…she’d been down in the cargo bay, that was the only time she could think of. Her older sister bit her lower lip.

“What?!? When?!?”

“I was throwing a temper tantrum at our lockers when Udina grounded us, and he came over to comfort me, and help me up…and if Joker hadn’t of interrupted we might’ve gone farther.”

Lillith squealed as she clutched her pillow in delight. “I want all the details.”

“That was all the details. We got interrupted and nothing happened—” The door to their quarters opened, and Myka glanced towards the sound. “Lils, get out.”

She hadn’t even spared a look backwards, her eyes locked on whatever or whomever had come through the door. Lillith followed her sister’s gaze to see Kaidan standing awkwardly inside the door way his eyes locked with her sister’s. She looked from him to Myka and back again, the smolder in Myka’s eyes made her remotely uncomfortable…she had a feeling she knew what was going to happen, and she didn’t want to be around for it; clutching her pillow, she stood up and smacked Myka in the back of the head with it.

“Real nice.” She muttered under her breath, as she stalked out of the room.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Kaidan mumbled.

“Don’t be.”

She stood cautiously and approached him, taking his hand in hers.

Kaidan smiled at her, and brought his hand up to his chin. “Yeah. Hell of a thing. We broke our oath to defend the Alliance so we can keep it. What happens if this doesn’t work out, Shepard? We mutinied. Stole a prototype warship. If they wanted to get technical, they could throw in kidnapping. We’re a hell of an example of humanity’s best and brightest, huh?”

Myka shrugged. “I keep reminding myself we’re doing the right thing. I don’t believe me yet.”

Kaidan smiled at her. “Well, if I didn’t think you were doing the right thing, I wouldn’t be here.”

It was nice to have him in her corner, even when she doubted herself.

“It’ll really hit the fan when we get to Ilos.” Kaidan continued. “If things don’t go well, I want you to know—well I’ve enjoyed serving under you.”

He took a step forward, his eyes locked on hers. Oh did she want to kiss him—no interruptions, no distractions just the two of them. His chocolate eyes betrayed his emotions as she stared into them—wants and needs, she wanted him to stop keeping bottled up; if Joker hadn’t stopped them at her locker, she would’ve demanded more from him. They were more than CO and subordinate now, and had been for a long time.

“You’re still hesitating? After all we’ve been through together? What are you afraid of?” She pushed, her voice was gentle.

Her lavender eyes were pulling him in.

“I don’t know…I mean the regs against fraternization seem kind of petty now. Taking a stolen ship to face a giant extragalactic war machine…you know what? You’re right. About everything. I think about losing you and I can’t stand it. The galaxy will just keep going. Everything, even the Reapers, will come around again. But you and I, we are important right now. And this is what will never happen again. Us. Shepard, you make me feel…human.”

Kaidan was finally letting go, finally letting himself feel. He’d been keeping everything inside since everything that happened with Rahna, but this woman, had been taking her time to get to know him and feeling him out. He couldn’t contain what she did to him anymore—and despite this being the least perfect time, he’d found himself falling for her.

“Bunk here tonight, Kaidan. With me.” She muttered, softly.

“Is that an order, Commander? What about Lillith? This is her room too.”

How could he maintain his sense of humor at a time like this?

“Kaidan, you make me feel like I could take on the universe. And right now? I kind of have to. Lillith will deal...she's a trooper.”

He shook his head ever so slightly. “This can’t change anything, Shepard. This is a good crew. The finest I’ve served with. I don’t want to mess it up.”

Myka smirked at him, and put her hands on his neck, before pulling their lips together in a passionate kiss. Kaidan gave in, and placed his arms around her, pulling their bodies together, without an inch of space in between them, as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. She gasped for air, before Kaidan’s lips reclaimed hers—crashing together again and again, as she slid her hands down his chest to tug his shirt off.

He was seriously built, but she was only able to give him a quick once over as the shirt came off, before he kissed her passionately again. Kaidan felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and as he fell back, Myka broke the kiss, and leaned over him to pull his pants off his legs. Before quickly stripping herself, and climbing on top of him. He watched her crawl up him slowly.

Kaidan didn’t waste a moment flipping them over, so her beautiful body was underneath him—she was always in command, it wouldn’t hurt her to relinquish her iron grip every once in a while and let someone else be in charge. His lips covered hers.

Lillith slapped the terminal in front of her. Myka had all but kicked her out of their room to sleep with Kaidan, and while that was an exciting development, it left her without many choices of where to sleep. Joker flicked his hat at her, startling her as it whizzed past her face from where she sat in the co-pilot’s chair, her pillow in her lap. She snapped to attention and stared at him. He grinned and scratched his chin under his beard.

“What’s up with you?” He asked.

“Myka and Kaidan are having sex, and I’m banished from my own room.” She pouted.

“What? Despite all the regs against fraternization Kaidan actually went for it? I owe Ashley twenty credits.”

“Hardy har. I’m exiled to the farthest fringes of the ship, and all you can think about is a stupid bet. Some friend you are.” She stuck her tongue out.

“You can use mine. I’m wired, and not going to sleep for a while since I have to get us to the Mu Relay and I’ve also fallen asleep in my chair more often than not…and I bet you’re not going to end up in Garrus’s bed.”

Lillith scrunched up her nose. “Myka told you. She is so dead in the morning.”

Joker rolled his eyes, sometimes he didn’t understand how the three of them had become such fast friends. Lillith smiled at him, before standing up to make her way out of the cockpit, but not before kissing his cheek. He was a good friend, but she was probably just going to use one of the extra sleeper pods, it was just for one night, and she didn’t want to deprive their pilot of a good night’s rest should he choose to sleep. They needed him at his best when they got to Ilos.

For all the pushing Myka had done to get Lillith and Garrus together, her little sister still didn’t think she was ready for that step yet. They were both still a little awkward around each other. She sighed and made her way down to the cargo hold to hang out with Ashley and Tali for a little while, until she was sufficiently tired—it had become a nightly ritual for both her and Myka, but tonight Myka seemed to have something else in mind to help her fall asleep.


	6. Spaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating the Saren and Sovereign, the crew of the Normandy is scouting for geth pockets out in the fringes of space, when disaster strikes. With the loss of one of their own, things will never be the same again.

“Shepard!” Kaidan called, as Myka put on her helmet.

She turned at the sound of his voice. “Distress beacon is ready for launch.”

“Will the Alliance get here in time?” Kaidan asked, pulling his helmet on over his head, and staring at the woman he loved.

Another shot ripped into the Normandy, and Kaidan stumbled into her arms. The console behind her blacked out into static, as the Normandy shook with the impact. How many more times was she going to be able to hold him like this? She looked around fearfully; she hadn’t seen Lillith run past her—like Hell was she going to let her baby sister die.

“The Alliance won’t abandon us. We just need to hold on. Get everyone onto the escape shuttles.” She sounded surer than she felt. “Have you seen Lillith?”

She tossed a fire extinguisher at Kaidan who caught it, and began to spray the white foam as best he could; the two of them back to back, just like old times.

“Last I saw she was talking to Garrus.”

Myka shook her head, she’d seen Garrus go past her already, and Lillith hadn’t been with him. She’d know if her sister was trapped or hurt somewhere right? She’d always had a sixth sense about it before, but she couldn’t feel anything…maybe she’d just missed her sister running past her.

“Garrus is on an escape pod…I have to find her.”

“Maybe she’s with Joker. He’s still in the cockpit; he won’t abandon ship. I’m not leaving either.” Kaidan replied.

Myka turned away from trying to rewire the automated sprinkler systems, and pulled off her helmet. She walked over to Kaidan, and tugged his off too, planting a passionate kiss on his lips. It was a sweet sentiment, but he had to live. They both put their helmets back on, and she pulled the extinguisher out of his hands.

“I need you to get the crew onto the evac shuttles. I’ll take care of Joker and find my sister.”

Another violent shake, and an explosion over her head, made Kaidan’s heart leap into his throat. “Commander…”

“Kaidan. Go. Now.” She ordered, she needed to launch the beacon but she didn’t have enough power and he was distracting her, while she tried to get the launch system up and running.

He stared at her for a moment, turned and began to run. “Aye, Aye.”

“And Kaidan?” Myka called, over her shoulder, pressing the button on the console to activate the distress beacon.

He stopped and turned back to her. “Yes, Myka?”

“Be safe…I love you.”

She ran before he had a chance to respond. It wasn’t the time and she knew it; the Normandy was breaking up around them. She made her way to the bridge as fast as she could and sighed in relief when she saw Lillith there, trying to get Joker to leave. She walked up to her sister, and hugged her quickly, needing physical proof that she hadn’t lost it, because Lillith had gotten killed, and she was just unwilling to accept it.

“Don’t ever do that to me again.”

“Lils, get in the escape pod…let me worry about Joker…and if this goes sideways, will you look after Kaidan for me? We we’re getting serious—he asked me to move in with him.” Myka said, tinkering with some wiring.

She stared at the console, when she got the power back—Kaidan’s escape pod had just launched—besides the three of them; no one was left alive on the Normandy. She routed all available power to the bridge pod, and looked over her shoulder. Lillith was moving too slowly. She knew it was to help Joker not break his legs, but, they didn’t have time to wait. She jogged over and picked Joker up, slinging him over her shoulder.

He groaned in embarrassment.

That’s when she felt it. She turned around and saw Lillith had tripped. Setting Joker down she tried to make it in time, but the piece of the Normandy her sister was standing on ripped off because of another shot from the unknown vessel. A stray metal shard sliced her sister’s oxygen tank as she hurtled into space, far out of Myka’s reach. She didn’t care.

Myka tried to run after her—if she could just catch her everything would be fine…damn the hand holding fast to her upper arm.

“NO!” Myka screamed, but Joker held her arm as tight as he could and pulled her into the escape pod with him.

“There’s nothing you can do!” Joker yelled, pressing the eject button.

“I HAVE TO TRY! SHE’S MY BABY SISTER! LET ME GO!” She cried, shoving Joker into the seat with her biotics, forcefully enough that she probably shattered some of his bones.

She knew it was too late, now though, and watched her sister struggle, with her leaking oxygen tank, as she got caught in the atmosphere of the nearby planet; through the window in the pod’s door. She sank to the floor and put her head in her arms, letting the tears flow, and not caring who saw.

She’d just lost the most important thing in the world to her.

Kaidan watched the last pod come down, and ran towards it; she had to be fine…he hadn’t gotten the chance to tell her he loved her yet. He wrenched the door open, only to have Myka fall on the ground at his feet. She didn’t even bother to get up, and just continued crying. Kaidan bent and scooped her up into his arms, looking for the first time into the escape pod itself, and only saw Joker.

His face paled.

“Where’s Lillith?” He asked.

Myka collected two handfuls of his shirt in her fists, buried her face in his chest, and bawled harder. It should’ve been her! Kaidan held her close to him, stroking her long brown hair, and murmuring words of comfort. He couldn’t begin to imagine how hard this was for her…first Jenkins, then Ashley, and now her sister.

“She got spaced, trying to get to the escape pod.” Joker told him.

“It should’ve been me! I should’ve protected her better—I should’ve—”

“Hey, hey, hey—you never could have foreseen this. This isn’t your fault.” Kaidan interrupted.

Myka sighed and wiped her eyes—somewhere deep down she knew what Kaidan told her was true, but she always expected to be the one to go first. She was the older twin…protecting Lillith was her job; her responsibility…and she’d failed.

“It was my fault. If I hadn’t refused to abandon ship—” Joker began, but Myka shook her head.

She wasn’t mad at Kaidan for distracting her and her libido or even at Joker for wanting to go down with the ship. She was mad at the vessel that attacked the Normandy and at herself for not grabbing her sister’s hand and pulling her along when she picked Joker up. Mad she couldn’t predict that she’d lose something close to her, and mad she had to watch Lillith die.

The last one was the worst.

“What can I do to help?” Kaidan whispered, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

His touch felt good, but not good enough anymore.

Honestly nothing anyone could say or do would help her feel less empty and hollow inside. But she did know of something that would make her feel better…at least for a little while. Until the realization that the moment she and Kaidan got any closer, she couldn’t tell her sister anything. That would always hurt her…but she did want to stop crying at least. He set her down gently on the ground, but she remained in close proximity to him.

“I want to see snow. I’ve never seen it before—and its winter on Earth now isn’t it?” Myka admitted, hiccupping as she tried to stop crying.

Noveria didn’t count…there wasn’t time to stop and admire it.

“Why don’t we take a trip to my parents’ house in Vancouver? The snow falls almost every day.” Kaidan pulled away and looked deep into her overly shiny lavender eyes.

Whatever she wanted right now—that was in his power to give—she’d have. Myka nodded, and sniffed. She didn’t even have a tissue, but figured after what she’d just been through the Alliance brass would cut her some slack, she reached out a trembling hand and took Kaidan’s hand in hers, needing him close.

“Yes and yes.” Myka pulled him into a kiss.

Kaidan raised an eyebrow. “What’s the second yes for?”

“Going to Vancouver.”

“Then what’s the first yes?”

“Us moving in together; life’s too short…” Myka could fill her eyes filling up with tears, but Kaidan sensed it, and pulled her into his arms once more, kissing her again.

 

There was a knock on the door as Myka sat at the vanity brushing her hair. It had been three months since the destruction of the Normandy and Lillith’s death—she still hadn’t been cleared for duty; having had fifteen complete mental breakdowns. She turned as the door opened, Kaidan ushering Liara into the room. Without her or Lillith the crew of the Normandy had separated—Joker was frustrated with being grounded and visited frequently, but this was the first she’d seen of Liara in two months.

“Thanks Kaidan.” She crossed the room and kissed him on the cheek.

He nodded. He’d been worried about her ever since Lillith went down with the ship and they’d moved in together. There was only so much he could do for her when she started breaking down; losing her sister had been traumatic, and she would never be over it. He understood, and just wanted to be there for her…a shoulder to lean on.

“Anytime, Myka. Just let me know if you need anything, okay?” He replied.

She nodded and he kissed her forehead before he took his leave.

“How are you holding up?” Liara asked.

“Honestly? It’s not great…but thank God for Kaidan; if he wasn’t here I don’t know what I’d do.” She glanced at the door he’d left through, the smell of bacon wafting through the open door.

“I got an interesting proposition, Shepard.”

“Oh?”

“They want me to recover Lillith’s body…” Liara explained.

Her face went pale. “Who? And why?”

“Cerberus.”

Myka didn’t even need to think about it. They’d thought that experimenting with thresher maws, husks, Thorian creepers, and Rachni was a good idea, resulting in the loss of thousands of lives. They had let their employees be killed as long as no one found out about the experiments, and when Admiral Kohaku got to close to discovering the truth, they killed him; they’d placed a distress signal by a thresher maw nest, to lure rescue teams there, so they could catch them and experiment on them by injecting thresher maw acid into their veins—like they did to Corporal Toombs and his squad. To them everyone was expendable. They were terrorists, and the last people she’d let get ahold of her baby sister’s body. She shook her head, brushing away a stray tear.

“No.”

“Normally I wouldn’t even consider it…but Myka, they think they can bring her back.” Liara pushed softly.

Myka burst into tears, the loud sobs brought Kaidan into the room, thinking it was the start of another breakdown. He enveloped her in his arms, gently, before pushing her bangs out of her face and kissing her forehead once again. She sagged into his embrace, burying her face into his chest; he smelled good.

“Do it.”

“Would you like to join me?”

She shook her head. “I’d love to…but I can’t…I’m not emotionally ready to see her like that. Keep me informed?” Myka asked through her tears.

Liara smiled and patted her arm. “Of course.”

While one last backward glance, Liara took her leave, and though Kaidan was trying to figure out what had just gone down, he waited patiently for her to tell him when she was ready. Every little thing could set her off and he didn’t want to push her. She’d only had three breakdowns _this_ month and he didn’t want her to actually have another…she was getting better little by little.

“Liara is going to try to recover Lillith’s body.” Myka wiped her eyes.

Ah.

“That’s good…hopefully that will bring you some much needed closure.”

“Closure…right.”

She hated lying to him.


	7. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years since Lillith's death, and Cereberus has finally delivered on their promise to bring her back. even though Myka is unaware that it's a ploy to gain her trust...

It’d been two years and three months since Liara had come to see her, but she had since then given up hope. Miranda Lawson, had called her once a week to update her on ‘The Lazarus Project’ but there was only so much one person could take—Myka was done. She didn’t want any more updates, any more pictures, or any more calls unless Miranda could tell her the project had been a success.

But that was when everything changed.

The vid-call terminal downstairs beeped waking her from her first decent night’s sleep in ages; she glanced over at Kaidan who was still sleeping. It was their last day together before Anderson sent him off on some top secret mission for the next couple months. The blanket had slipped down below his belly button making her bite her lower lip; she wondered if she should wake him for one last romp—but the vid-terminal beeped again, reminding her why she’d woken in the first place.

She sighed and proceed to dress before making her way downstairs.

“Hello?”

“Shepard, it’s Miranda Lawson—we did it; Lillith woke up. She wasn’t quite ready, so we had to sedate her again but she’s alive. We sent a shuttle for you that should be outside right now. We’ll keep her sedated until you arrive—yours should be the first face she sees.”

She glanced up the stairs as she ended the call, writing Kaidan a note, before grabbing her jacket and fleeing down the steps into the waiting shuttle.

_Kaidan,_

_I’m sorry for what I’m about to do. I know you’ll probably never forgive me, and if you didn’t, I would understand why. I just want you to know that you’re the best thing to ever happen to me, and I love you, but this is something that I have to see through until the end. May we meet again under the stars._

_~XOXO Myka_

“What’s going on?”

“The station’s on lockdown—someone’s after your sister.”

“Get me a pistol.” Myka growled.

She was going to take everyone out between herself and the laboratory. She’d been brought in to check her sister’s vitals, and check to make sure all the synapses in her brain were firing properly, and that Cerberus hadn’t messed anything up when bringing her back. In other words, she was there to make sure it was really Lillith. She’d barely stepped off the shuttle when alarms started blaring all over the station—someone had reprogrammed the mechs to be hostile.

Lillith was a little foggy as she struggled to open her eyes. Was that an alarm that was ringing? The last thing she remembered was being on the Normandy when a giant ship had opened fired, tearing the ship apart and she’d been spaced—much to Myka’s chagrin. Myka. Where was she? All her life Myka had been her rock, and never too far away when Lillith needed her, and now, she was nowhere to be found in this weird white lab looking room, when her jaw was searing with pain. A voice crackled over the intercom…the same one she’d heard when she’d woken up before. She sat up slowly.

“Shepard, I’m sorry to wake you early, but the station is under attack, a wave of mechs are heading your way. You need to get up.”

She wanted to get up, but she was achy everywhere.

“Shepard, please. I’ve worked too hard to lose you now. There’s a pistol in the locker in the room, grab it and defend yourself.”

“I swear to god, Lils, if you die I’ll kill you.” That voice was Myka’s. “Stay alive, I’m coming.”

She slipped out of the bed, encouraged by her sister, and stumbled over to the locker the other woman had told her about, grabbing the pistol. It didn’t have much ammo so she couldn’t afford to waste a shot as the mechs burst into the room. Since she was the only one here, they were obviously after her, but she didn’t know why, and didn’t have time to figure it out. All she knew was she had to get to her sister.

After destroying the mechs and picking up some thermal clips, she left the room, to see a man, pinned down by mechs on her side of the station. His eyes widened when he saw her. Things must’ve been bad if Miranda had her up and running around before she was ready…Myka had barely been able to check anything before this disaster happened. Lillith helped him dispatch their enemies, both of them using their biotics in tandem, before they hunkered down to regroup.

“Jacob Taylor.” He introduced himself. “And of course I know who you are.”

He didn’t want to worry her with who he worked for just yet, and she decided to trust him enough to get her to her sister, and so together they fought their way across the station, running into a face she recognized from when she first woke up, he’d been shot in the leg and kept going on and on about needing to get off the station, and How Miranda was over in d-wing and had to be dead. Jacob called him Wilson and finally explained that they were all with Cerberus.

Lillith was disgusted she’d been cavorting with terrorists.

There was a noise behind where they were all ducked behind the crates, and she peeked around the corner, seeing a familiar figure bathed in a bluish-purple light, destroying mech after mech with her biotics. Myka. She’d deal with Jacob and Wilson later—she didn’t even care what her sister was doing here…it was the one person she could trust on the whole station. Her arm glowed orange as she hacked into the dog-like ones. Myka turned and their eyes met across the room, a grin spreading across her face. She ran and grabbed Lillith into a hug, once they’d finished.

“It’s you. I didn’t believe it, but is it really you?” She whispered, sobbing into Lillith’s hair.

“I damn well hope so.” Lillith cracked a small smile. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for you, and only for you. You know not to go where I can’t follow…” Myka held her sister’s scarred face in her hands, checking her over, before she turned to Jacob and Wilson. “Thanks for getting her here. I’ll take it from here.”

“What are you talking about? We have to get off this station!” Wilson cried, limping over to them.

“We’re not leaving without Miranda.” Jacob growled.

“I told you!” Wilson said as he starting rewiring the door panel to the shuttle bay. “She was over in D-Wing. If she’s not here she’s—”

The door slid open to reveal a woman with black hair, and a white bodysuit, pointing a gun directly between Wilson’s eyes; she squeezed the trigger and he fell down limply as Myka stepped in front of Lillith.

“Dead?” She sneered down at his lifeless body.

“What the hell, Miranda?” Jacob yelled.

“That was completely unnecessary!” Myka and Lillith screamed in unison.

“Wilson was the leak. I did what I had to. Come on, no one else is alive on the station, we have to get both Shepards to safety.”

The Illusive man told them they could trust this pilot, but neither of them trusted him—anyone he found would have their work cut out for them if they wanted to prove to the two of them that they were trustworthy. Myka was biding her time until she could get Lillith away from here, and take her home; she didn’t even feel bad that she’d used the Illusive Man’s money and resources to bring her sister back, but she hadn’t even been sure it could happen. The communication ended as the pilot limped up behind the twins.

“It’s gonna be just like old times, huh girls?”

They turned at the sound of Joker’s voice. When he reached them they both hugged him tightly, and each kissed a cheek simultaneously—he had never expected to have both his best friends back together ever again. It was a miracle. Maybe the Illusive Man wasn’t so bad after all; he’d brought Lillith back, and reunited the galaxy’s worst nightmare trio, and was going to let Joker fly again.

“Joker’s Angels are back in action.” Lillith whispered.

Neither of them had released Joker, and no one could be more certain that it really was Lillith.


	8. Never Knew I Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The locals of Omega didn't actually choose the nickname 'Archangel' for Garrus...he chose it himself when the Shepard sister he fancied died...with a little thanks to Conrad Verner...

_“Can I get a picture of you two?” Conrad asked._

_Myka and Lillith had just bounced up the stairs from the C-Sec academy, giggling together with Garrus and Kaidan trailing along behind them; they were back on the Citadel to bring news of Dahlia Dantius’s death to her sister, Nassana Dantius, when Conrad Verner stopped them once again. Myka rolled her eyes as she twirled a strand of auburn hair around a finger shrugging as Lillith nodded slowly. He grinned excitedly._

_“I don’t see why not.” Lillith replied._

_“Just face each other…perfect. Now can you both pull out your guns?” He tried._

_Myka held up a hand. “I’m sorry Conrad, I just don’t feel comfortable pulling my gun on my baby sister.”_

_His face fell. He just wanted an action shot of his two heroes, but she’d shot that down pretty quick. Lillith scrunched up her nose at his sad face, before placing a reassuring hand on Myka’s shoulder and giving it an affectionate squeeze; she didn’t mind…if it made their fan happy, they should do what he asked, but maybe there was a compromise they could reach without her having to point her gun anywhere in her sister’s general direction. Conrad rubbed the back of his neck as he started to turn away from them._

_“What if we stood back to back, guns pointing in the air, like Charlie’s Angels?” She suggested._

_“I could get behind that.”_

_A slow smile spread across Myka’s face._

_Conrad grinned from ear to ear as they posed, back to back, guns in the air, and blindingly brilliant smiles on their faces as he took the picture. It couldn’t have come out more perfect if he’d planned it this way—the picture was going to look great on his wall, surrounded by a few candles. Not that they needed to know what he was going to do with it. He let them get back to whatever they were doing as he walked away, whistling a tune. Myka slung her arm around her sister’s shoulders._

_“I think we need a better name since we don’t have a Charlie. What about Normandy’s Angels?”_

_Lillith shook her head. “Nah…Archangels?”_

_“I’ve got it: Joker’s Angels.”_

_“Perfect.”_

_They both burst out laughing before fist-bumping each other. Kaidan and Garrus looked at each other and shrugged, unsure how the two of them got anything done when they were together in the same vicinity. They both let out quiet sighs, both of their eyes following the twin that had struck their fancy; Kaidan’s chocolate brown eyes followed Myka, while Garrus’s crystal blue ones followed Lillith as the four of them walked through the Citadel, the two twins arm-in-arm and giggling like school girls._

 

“So when did you start calling yourself ‘Archangel’, Garrus?” Myka smirked.

“It’s just a name the locals gave me for all my good deeds.” Garrus coughed.

“Bullshit.” She teased.

She hoisted her assault rifle over her shoulder and rolled her eyes as she bent to kiss his cheek, before clapping him on the shoulder and shoving him off the crate he was lounging on. Startled, he hit the floor on his hands and knees, a second identical pair of black armor boots joining the first. Two melodic, lilting giggles joined together as one, and hesitantly Garrus looked up in confusion; it was a scent and sound he hadn’t known in over two years. The two of them fist-bumped each other.

“Lillith?” He asked.

“You really fell hard for me didn’t you?”

“Lame, but that is so you. I think Garrus missed you almost as much as I did—he even remembered what you wanted to call us, and started calling himself that. If that’s not love, I don’t know what is.” Myka shook her head, slinging her arm around her sister’s shoulders, while Garrus cleared his throat uncomfortably, blushing blue. “Now I think we have some mercenaries to take care of.”

“You missed me so much, you angered three different merc groups who joined forces to kill you. I must be the best thing you never knew you needed…I should die more often.” Lillith joked.

Garrus and Myka glanced at each other.

“Don’t.” They said in unison.


End file.
